


Teacher Nightmare (Non-canon alternative chapter 26)

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Attraction, Biting, Concern, Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Poisoning, Rough Sex, Serious Injuries, Sex, Shock, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Worry, compliments, distraction, pacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: This is not canon!Nightmare is extremely worried about Cross. He still can't do anything to help though because he's still weakened by the poison. Horror has to find a way to subdue him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself.





	Teacher Nightmare (Non-canon alternative chapter 26)

**Author's Note:**

> ~This was written as a roleplay collab~  
> Nightmare - Sky  
> Horror - X  
> Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^
> 
> Again, not canon!

Nightmare paced around in the living room, eyes trained down at the floor as his brain whirled with thoughts.

 

Horror watched Nightmare with a worried frown.

"What's up?" He asked.

 

"I'm worried about Cross." Nightmare admitted with a frown as he paced faster. "What if he's being hurt? What if XGaster is giving him trouble right now? What if he's been injured? Or bullied? I need to be there for him when it happens I can't just stay here and- ah!"

He cut himself off as he clutched his shirt just above his Soul. That stung.

 

Horror frowned. He got up and went to Nightmare, checking him over worriedly.

"You shouldn't be running around." He said with a frown.

 

Nightmare held his chest with a grimace at the stinging pain. That poison had done a lot more damage than he was comfortable with.

"I'm fine." he said with a frown. "I'm just worried."

 

"Stress isn't making this better. If you continue pushing yourself like this you'll need to go back to the hospital." Horror explained with a frown. He hated it that Nightmare was hurting himself like that.

 

Nightmare grimace at the thought. "Fine."

 

Horror sighed as he watched Nightmare. This wouldn't work. Nightmare needed a distraction.

 

Nightmare looked down for a moment, calm and silent.

He went back to pacing five seconds later.

 

Horror sighed softly.

He grinned as he got an idea.

"Guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands..." He murmured to himself.

He walked up to Nightmare and stood in front of him to stop him.

 

Nightmare paused when Horror blocked the way and looked at his friend in confusion. "What? Should I sit down?"

 

Horror didn't answer Nightmare and just kissed him.

 

Nightmare blushed brightly in surprise at the kiss, staring down at Horror in shock

 

Horror pulled back with a blush.

There. Distraction.

"Do you want me to take your mind off it?" He asked, his eyes half lidded as he looked up at Nightmare.

 

"Uh..." Nightmare could only utter mindlessly. He was still too shocked.

Eventually he nodded stiffly. A... distraction would be good.

 

Horror grinned.

"Come on." He beckoned as he walked to Nightmare's bedroom.

 

Nightmare flushed as he followed Horror wordlessly. He couldn't believe he was doing this. With his best friend.

Who was- honestly- really attractive. Why hadn't he noticed before?

 

Horror flushed slightly. He stopped in front of the bedroom and turned to Nightmare.

 

Nightmare paused, staring at Horror in confusion. Why'd he stop?

 

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Horror asked as he looked at Nightmare.

 

Nightmare blinked before nodding. "Y-yeah. I'm okay with this. Are you?"

 

Horror nodded.

"Of course. You're hot." He replied with a smirk.

 

Nightmare flushed deeper and grinned at Horror. "Oh yeah? Well you're handsome."

 

Horror flushed.

"You're amazing." He shot back.

 

"You're an awesome friend." Nightmare said to Horror.

 

"You too." Horror replied softly.

 

Nightmare smiled at Horror. "Are you planning to compliment me or fuck me?"

 

Horror grinned.

"I guess both." He replied as he went into the bedroom.

 

Nightmare chuckled softly and followed Horror into his bedroom.

 

Horror smirked as he took Nightmare's hand and lead him to the bed.

 

Nightmare let Horror lead him to the bed, laying down on his back and staring up at his friend.

 

Horror blushed softly as he looked down at Nightmare. He got onto the bed with a small smirk.

 

Nightmare let Horror do whatever he wanted, waiting for him to make a move.

 

Horror flushed slightly and kissed Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare blushed and slowly kissed back.

 

Horror wrapped his arms around Nightmare as he deepened the kiss.

 

Nightmare relaxed and kissed back, letting Horror take over and dominate.

 

Horror grinned as he pulled back. Nightmare looked hot.

He caressed Nightmare's cheek gently before gently sliding a hand under his shirt.

 

Nightmare leaned into the touch before shivering at the touch on his ribs. It felt so good.

 

Horror rubbed Nightmare's ribs gently, kissing him again.

 

Nightmare leaned up into kiss, humming softly in pleasure.

 

Horror flushed slightly. He caressed Nightmare's ribs gently.

 

Nightmare sighed and leaned up into the touch. He looked up at Horror, wondering when he'd start and stop teasing him.

 

Horror looked down at Nightmare with a small smile.

"Doing okay?" He asked.

 

Nightmare glared up at Horror. "I would be better if you'd stop teasing me."

 

"Sorry." He apologised. "Just... a bit nervous." He admitted.

He trailed his hand down Nightmare's spine and slip it into his pants.

 

Nightmare groaned as pleasure shot up his spine. He groaned softly and looked up at Horror. "Just... ngh... do what you want. I can handle it."

 

Horror nodded with a small smile. He rubbed Nightmare's pelvis gently.

 

Nightmare gasped and groaned softly in pleasure.

 

Horror kissed Nightmare gently. He looked so sexy.

 

Nightmare kissed back softly, groaning as he bucked his hips into Horror.

 

Horror blushed slightly and fondled Nightmare's pelvis gently.

 

Nightmare moaned softly, magic pooling in his pelvis excitedly.

 

Horror smiled. Nightmare's moans sounded good.

He swirled the magic in Nightmare's pelvis around a bit and let it shape into a pussy.

 

Nightmare gasped and groaned in pleasure as his magic formed into pussy.

 

Horror smiled. He pulled down Nightmare's pants gently.

 

Nightmare helped Horror to pull down his pants and looked up at the other, breathing heavily with pleasure.

 

Horror blushed softly as he looked down at Nightmare. He brushed his hand over his pussy gently.

 

Nightmare hissed in pleasure at the spark that shot through his pussy.

 

Horror smiled and brushed a finger over Nightmare's clit.

 

Nightmare gasped and shuddered, spreading his legs slightly to encourage Horror.

 

Horror gave Nightmare a gentle kiss before he gently pushed a finger inside him.

 

The walls of Nightmare's pussy clenched around Horror's finger, trembling around him. Nightmare moaned softly in pleasure, pushing his hips down towards Horror.

 

Horror flushed. He wondered how that would feel on his dick.

He thrusted into Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare grunted at the slight burning from the thrust.

 

Horror apologised and went slower, thrusting inside shallowly.

 

Nightmare groaned softly and glared at Horror in annoyance.

"I swear you're teasing me." he said with a small groan.

 

Horror looked down at Nightmare, flushing a small bit. So hot...

He went a bit faster, thrusting in a second finger.

 

Nightmare groaned and moaned softly at the slight burn. That was better.

 

Horror pulled Nightmare's shirt up a bit and licked his sternum gently as he thrusted into him quickly.

 

Nightmare leaned into the pleasurable sensation on her sternum, moaning softly as Horror thrusted his fingers into him.

 

"Just tell me if anything's uncomfortable." Horror murmured softly as he inserted another finger.

 

Nightmare groaned at the slight burn and looks up at Horror. "Would you stop treating me like porcelain? I can take whatever you can dish out."

 

Horror flushed a bit.

"Alright." He mumbled as he pulled his fingers out. He licked them with a grin and pulled down his pants.

 

Nightmare blushed as he watched Horror.

 

Horror freed his hard cock from its confinement and climbed onto Nightmare with a small grin.

 

Nightmare blushed and spread his legs encouragingly.

 

Horror blushed slightly as he saw that. He took his dick into his hand and rubbed it against Nightmare's pussy before pushing in slowly.

 

Nightmare groaned at the touch on his sensitive pussy before moaning softly as his walls stretched to accommodate Horror's girth.

 

Horror groaned softly. It felt even better than he'd imagined.

He pushed in a bit further.

 

Nightmare sighed softly, closing his eyes in bliss as his insides clenched down around Horror.

 

Horror flushed softly, thrusting into Nightmare a bit more.

 

Nightmare grunted softly, wriggling his hips to encourage Horror to move.

 

Horror slowly pulled out before thrusting into Nightmare gently.

 

Nightmare grunted softly and opened his eyes to look up at Horror.

"Harder Horror." he said, grabbing Horror's shoulders to pull him down for a kiss.

 

Horror gasped softly and kissed Nightmare gently, thrusting into him a bit harder.

 

Nightmare moaned into Horror's mouth, holding him close as he met Horror's thrusts.

 

Horror kissed Nightmare deeply, moaning softly. He sped up a bit. So good~

 

Nightmare groaned and pulled away, panting in pleasure. He put his mouth to Horror's neck and gently nibbled it.

 

Horror moaned in pleasure as he thrusted into Nightmare deeply.

 

Nightmare groaned and wrapped his legs around Horror's hips, nibbling Horror's neck and rubbing his ribs as he moans.

 

Horror sped up as he groaned in pleasure. Everything felt so amazing.

 

Nightmare groaned as his mind hazed up in pleasure. He bit Horror's shoulder as he neared his peak.

 

Horror gasped quietly as he thrusted into Nightmare as deeply as he could.

 

Nightmare tensed up when Horror hit his g-spot inside of him, biting down harder on Horror as he came with a groan.

 

Horror moaned in pleasure and came inside Nightmare, gasping for breath.

 

Nightmare moaned lowly as he felt warm cum coat his inner walls. He clung onto Horror as he slowly rode down his high

 

Horror kissed Nightmare gently, still gasping for air. That had felt amazing. He pulled back after a bit and slowly pulled out.

 

Nightmare groaned softly as Horror's cock rubbed against his sensitive walls as he pulled out. He let go of Horror and laid on the bed panting softly.

 

"Was it good~?" Horror murmured softly.

 

"Very good." Nightmare panted softly, smiling up at Horror. "How long has it been since you've done this?

 

Horror hummed.

"It's been quite a while." He admitted.

 

Nightmare nodded and sat up on his elbows. "Yeah. Feels good though."

 

Horror smiled.

"Glad to hear that." He replied.

 

Nightmare chuckled at Horror before sitting up with a groan. He looked down between his legs to see the mess. "I should shower."

 

"Sorry." Horror apologised, flushing slightly.

 

"It's fine." Nightmare waved it off. "It comes with the act. Want to join me? We'll use less water."

 

Horror smiled.

"Of course. I'll clean the sheets afterwards." He promised.

 

"Thanks Horror." Nightmare smiled at his friend- with benefits?- before crawling off the bed and going to the bathroom.

 

Horror smiled and stood up. He grabbed fresh clothes for Nightmare before following him.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed! ^^ 
> 
> If you did, please show us by leaving a Kudos or even a comment! (We love comments! Please give us comments!)
> 
> Hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
